McAfee Total Protection 2012
Secure your digital life with the ultimate security software, complete with real-time anti-virus, anti-malware, spam filters, firewall, and parental controls, plus automated backup to the cloud and an encrypted digital vault. You also get protection against identity theft, risks in social media, physical loss or theft, and hacking of your PC and home network. Confidence to play, work, and enjoy life online. People want to enjoy the benefits of connecting, surfing, and shopping online and don't want to think about security risks. At McAfee we live and breathe digital security, relentlessly working to stay several steps ahead of the bad guys. Every second of every day, we focus on one thing: keeping your digital life safe, so that you can surf, shop and socialize online with confidence. Protect Against viruses and malware How would you live without your computer? It's how you get the news, share with friends, schedule your life, shop, and bank online. McAfee helps keep your PC safe from viruses, Trojans, spyware, and malware it might pick up from email, USB sticks, removable hard drives, or simply browsing online. With McAfee security software working in real time, security is there when you need it, invisible when you don't. Block Spam and Dangerous Email Unwanted email is more than a nuisance that wastes your time. Spam introduces offensive and obnoxious content, plus attachments and links may expose you to viruses and worms. McAfee uses the most advanced spam filters, active analysis, and global threat research to screen out unwanted email. Protect Your Family You would like your kids to be able to research, play, and socialize online. Yet it can be hard for them and for you to know which specific sites to trust. McAfee parental controls allow you to set rules based on age, categories, and your preferences so your kids can use the Internet safely. These parental controls let you filter your children's web access, limit online time, and track their usage. Protect Your Personal Data Whether you face loss, theft, or natural disaster, when you least expect it, you may find your most treasured digital files have disappeared. Keep your essential family photos, tax records, and music safe by backing them up to password-protected, encrypted online storage. Your priceless photos and files will be ready and waiting, even when your PC isn't. Protect Against Hackers and Thieves When hackers break into your home wireless network, they can spy on your Internet use and dig into your PC for passwords, financial information, and other digital valuables. That precious information also awaits anyone that steals your computer. McAfee encrypts files in a secure digital vault on your PC and blocks wireless network access to your PC-so that your personal computer stays "personal". Protect Your Identity Identity thieves try to steal your personal information through websites, fake emails, social networks, or snatching your laptop when you aren't looking. We steer you clear of their risky sites and actively block phishing links you receive in email, IM, and social networks. Protect Your Social Network Social networks, such as Facebook, LinkedIn, and Twitter, make it easy to share and forward links to the content you like. But sometimes that content turns risky when a website with poor Internet security gets hacked by bad guys. McAfee offers unique tools for safely shortening and sharing URLs with friends.